Boarding School
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: People at Annabeth's boarding school didn't believe Percy was real. They were wrong. :-) (It's going to probably be a short story though.)


**Chapter 1: The Library**

**Annabeth's POV**

School had just ended fifteen minutes ago, and I was already in the school library with a book. It was nice in the library, like a nest really. Everything was quiet aside from the low mumbling of other people's voices, and the librarian was willing to let me stay as long as I wanted after she discovered that I was really reading instead of loitering. I was halfway through _The Hobbit _when I heard my name from the other side of a book shelf.

"Why is she always in here reading? She's pretty enough to get a boyfriend and make friends. And even when she's not reading, she's either studying, on the internet, or on her phone. It's like she doesn't want a life." A girl named Stacy whispered loudly.

If she only knew how much of a life I had.

"She reads and studies because she's a super nerd. And her excuse for the phone and the internet is that she's talking to her boyfriend. I doubt she has a boyfriend, unless it's one of those internet boyfriends. She shows me pictures of herself with a hot guy, but I'm pretty sure they're photoshopped. The guy on the other end is probably one of those internet predators." My roommate, Courtney, said.

She drives me nuts. She forces me to turn the light off when I'm studying, and every time I mention Percy, she acts like I'm hallucinating. Where does she think I go on the nights when I'm not sleeping in our room?

"If it's probably an internet predator, then why don't you tell someone and get help?" Holly sighed.

Finally, a sensible question.

"Because I don't like Annabeth." Courtney snorted. "I never wanted her as a roommate, I wanted Stacy."

Oh yeah, so you'd trade the quiet roommate who doesn't ask questions for the nosy roommate who parties all night? _Nice_ choice.

"That's still cold hearted, even for you two." Holly scoffed.

"I don't care. She's extremely annoying. Did you know that the teachers let her text in class? Teacher's pet." Courtney muttered the last part.

I'm only allowed to text in class because the teachers know I have a form of PTSD and only Percy can calm me down. If I can't talk to Percy, I'll fidget, distract the class, or have a panic attack. Besides, it only recently became safe for me to have a phone.

"So she's basically living in a fantasy. And that means she doesn't have a date to the only school dance that we're allowed to have at an all girls school." Stacy laughed.

The librarian shot me a look of sympathy.

I texted Percy, "_I know I told you I didn't want you to pick me up, but I changed my mind. How soon can you be here?_"

He texted back, "_In a few minutes. I was planning on waiting outside to surprise you_."

I smiled and stood by the library exit to wait for Percy.

"Hey Annabeth, why aren't you reading?" Courtney sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, just waiting for my _imaginary_ boyfriend." I smirked.

"Yeah right." Courtney snorted.

A set of arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind, and I could feel Percy's breath on my neck.

"Hey, ready to go Annabeth?" Percy asked.

All the girls stared in disbelief. The librarian snorted.

"Courtney, meet my boyfriend. Percy, this is the roommate I mentioned." I smirked.

"Oh hi, Annabeth's said nice things about you." Percy lied.

"You're... her boyfriend?" Courtney's jaw was dropped.

"Unless something's changed since I last saw her, I've been dating her since last year." Percy grinned.

"Online?" Holly asked.

"No, I met her at our summer camp when we were twelve and we go on dates like dinner or the movies. Or sometimes lunch." Percy looked confused.

"So, you like her?" Stacy looked surprised.

"I don't like her, I love her. If my mom didn't agree with that, Annabeth wouldn't be able to spend the night on weekends." Percy chuckled.

I turned around and gave Percy a passionate kiss. "I'm ready to go."

"Did I do something good to be able to have you just randomly kiss me like that?" Percy smiled.

"You just did everything right." I grabbed his hand to pull him away.

He grinned widely and followed me. "What was that all about?"

"They didn't believe you existed until they just saw you." I said.

"Okay then." He shrugged. "So I can walk you back to my apartment, right?"

"Duh, I'm not missing your mom's cookies." I snorted.


End file.
